¿Quién es Felicity Smoak?
by NanyOvalles
Summary: Esta es la primera vez que escribo esto, espero que les guste...a un falta :D


**¿Quién es Felicity Smoak?**

Una mañana en Queen Consolidated, Felicity estaba ordenando las cosas para la junta del día estaba muy apresurada por terminar pero no dejaba de observar su celular y de asegurarse tener señal pues él podía llamar en cualquier momento. Mientras hacía eso el teléfono del escritorio comenzó a sonar y en el identificador notó que era Isabel Rochev y pensó "por más que la odies no puedes ignorar sus llamadas"

- Buen día señorita Roch...

- Dile a Oliver que estaré en su oficina en cinco minutos que no esperaré ni un segundo por él...

Y colgó el teléfono, Felicity se quedó mirando el auricular y dijo – esta mujer de verdad tiene serios muy serios problemas psicológicos- terminó de ordenar unas carpetas y caminó hacía la oficina sin olvidar su celular – Oliver llamó tu novia y dijo que estaría aquí en cinco minutos que por favor no la hagas esperar- dejo las carpetas sobre el escritorio y dio la vuelta para regresar al suyo. Diggle que se encontraba como siempre sentado en la pequeña sala de la oficina miró a Oliver intrigado y él le devolvió la mirada moviendo la cabeza para hacerle saber que tampoco entendía de que estaba hablando, antes de que ella llegara a la puerta, Oliver miró a Digg y le dijo – creo que me arrepentiré de preguntar esto-...

– Hey Felicity?- Felicity se paró y volteo sin mirar a Oliver y revisando su celular – ¿Si, Oliver?

¿De qué novia estás hablando? Felicity subió las cejas y respondió – la señorita "piernas de modelo" la cual tiene serios problemas psicológicos, pero que te encanta uy perdón- Oliver estaba muy sorprendido pero ella siguió "mi cerebro piensa las peores formas para decir las cosas"-... - digo la señorita Isabel Rochev pronto estará aquí- Oliver respiró profundo y le dijo – Créeme Felicity que con la primera referencia supe muy bien de quién hablabas –

Digg que seguía ahí sentado intentando descubrir de qué estaban hablando los dos miró a Oliver y le dijo – "piernas de modelo"? Felicity respondió inmediatamente – algo que sucedió en Rusia- a lo que Oliver agrego – lo cual acordamos se quedaría en Rusia- Felicity lo miró e intento agregar algo pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella se quedó observando la pantalla y dijo – ¡es él, por fin llama!... Oliver miró a Digg e iban a preguntar cuando entró Isabel a la oficina, Felicity la observó y dijo a todos – discúlpenme debó responder esta llamada, con permiso- Felicity se retiró a su escritorio

Oliver por más que trataba de concentrarse en lo que Isabel le explicaba los puntos que tratarían en la junta, no podía evitar observar como Felicity caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de hablar por su celular, se veía tan preocupada estaba seguro de que algo no estaba bien...de repente Felicity entra a la oficina – disculpe la interrupción señorita Rochev... Señor Queen, podría salir por un par de horas, es que debo resolver algo inmediatamente- Oliver la mira extrañado y le respondió – Todo bien señorita Smoak?... Ella muy apegada a su papel de secretaria le respondió – todo bien señor Queen pero debo resolver algo personal, entonces ¿podría irme ya?- Oliver aún extrañado le respondió – Claro tómese el tiempo que necesite- Oliver no había terminado de decir esto cuando Felicity tomó su teléfono y dijo- nos vemos en la entrada en 10 minuto- salió de la oficina tomo su cartera en el escritorio y corrió al ascensor.

Oliver no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella había dicho "algo personal" Felicity debía resolver algo privado, por qué eso le parecía tan extraño, sería normal que ella tuviera una vida, además de estar con él al menos 18 de las 24 horas que tiene el día y ella había dicho "es él" ¿quién la había llamado? ¿por qué salió corriendo? Isabel iba a continuar con el punto cuando Oliver se levantó del escritorio y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Diggle, el cual se estaba también extrañado con toda la "situación" – hey Digg- le dijo en voz muy baja para que Isabel no escuchara – ¿no te parece algo extraño todo esto? Ella se fue corriendo aun cuando tengo una junta ahorita- Digg lo miro muy serio – me pareció muy extraño que saliera corriendo, en cuanto a la junta, ella dejó todo listo para que todo salga perfecto y si ella lo dice seguro que así será- Digg le daba mucho crédito a lo que Felicity hacía... Oliver lo miró seriamente y continuo- ok tienes razón, pero eso también quiere decir que ella esperaba desocuparse y estaba esperando esa llamada, Digg por favor baja y trata de averiguar algo- Diggle levantó las cejas y le dijo- ¿me estás pidiendo que siga a Felicity?... Oliver lo miró y dijo – ¡No! Sabes que jamás te pediría algo así, solo quiero que te fijes si alguien la viene a buscar o se va sola quizás podamos averiguar algo- Digg lo miró fijamente, no podía creer que le estuviese pidiendo espiar a Felicity... Oliver lo miró y le dijo – ¡Digg ve!- Digg lo observo y le contestó – de acuerdo lo haré, pero tú tienes que explicarme a que se referían con lo de Rusia y "piernas de modelo" – Oliver cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y le dijo – De acuerdo pero trae buena información-

Diggle dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina caminando lo más rápido que podía, Felicity seguro le llevaba una ventaja de 4 pisos así que debía darse prisa si quería alcanzarla y poder averiguar algo, además eso de Rusia y la novia piernas de modelo lo había dejado muy confundido, al regresar de Rusia si notó que había algo de tensión entre ellos pero pensó que eran solo ideas suyas.

Mientras tanto Oliver seguía tratando de prestar atención a las ideas de Isabel y de no pensar tanto en la persona con la que estaba hablando Felicity, quizás era un amigo o alguien del Departamento IT, pero por qué estaba tan ansiosa por esa llamada, es más por qué rayos a él le intrigaba tanto saber que era lo que sucedía con Felicity, no eran pareja ni nada él había dejado muy claro que esto era sólo un equipo de trabajo que luchaba contra el delito en Starling City, ella era su "compañera", ¿será que era Barry quien llamaba? Oliver continuaba atormentándose con preguntas... – creo que si supiera más sobre su vida privada no me estaría cuestionando tanto- Isabel quien estaba en medio de una sería reflexión sobre el aumento de las acciones de QC en la bolsa quedó muy confundida – ¿Disculpa Oliver que dijiste? – En ese momento Oliver se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta – disculpa Isabel es que estaba pensando en una situación que debo resolver en lo que acabe esta reunión, continúa- Isabel continuó explicando cifras que de verdad Oliver no entendía pues se estaba debatiendo en resolver una gran incógnita en su cabeza- ¿Quién es Felicity Smoak?

Continua...


End file.
